


Strip Game Night

by CrimesOfADeadpool



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesOfADeadpool/pseuds/CrimesOfADeadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Game Night with a twist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Are game nights even still a thing?

“Peter!” Wade chirped happily as Peter entered the room.  
Peter hesitated in the doorway, wondering if he was too old to get away with bolting to the bedroom. He decided against it.  
“Wade,” Peter replied cautiously, shutting the door to their apartment behind him.  
Wade bounced toward him and caught him in a passionate kiss. “I was beginning to think you were gonna be late.”  
“Late for what?” Peter frowned.  
“Game night!” Wade tugged Peter’s hand and pulled him towards the couch.  
Peter rubbed at his head. “I didn’t know we had a ‘game night’.”  
Wade shrugged as he flopped onto the couch. “Well, I figured since we live together now…”  
Peter sat down next to him. “This seems like something we should have talked about.”  
Wade pouted. “Surprise game night. It’s part of the fun.”  
“Right.” He rubbed his head as he examined the games on the coffee table. “Wade, you do know that game nights are supposed to involve board games, right? Not,” he picked up one of the games, “Tekken 6.”  
“It’s the twenty-first century baby. Video games are the future of game nights. We’re just getting ahead of the times.”  
“Right, cos that always works.”  
Wade shook his head excitedly. “It’s gonna be fun, Petey.”  
Peter didn’t respond, sifting through the other games. He looked back at their tv, currently surrounded by several different platforms, from PS2s to Xboxs.  
“And you haven’t even heard the best bit.” Wade continued.  
“We’re being sponsored by Microsoft?”  
“ _Strip_ game night,” Wade replied, ignoring him.  
Peter let that sink in. “ _What_?”  
Wade kissed his neck. “Well, we are adults after all. This _is_ the twenty-first century. Embrace it.”  
Peter closed his eyes and tilted his neck to let Wade kiss him more. “I think you’re missing the point of game night.”  
“Don’t worry, there’ll still be competitions and arguments. Just with an underlying sense of lust.”  
“I think you’re purposely perverting the meaning of game night so you can strip for me.”  
Wade laughed against his neck. “Who says _I’m_ going to be the one stripping? I’m very good at video games, you know.”  
Peter opened his eyes. “You think you can beat me.”  
Wade pulled away and laughed louder. “I _know_ I can beat you. In fact,” He stood up, “let’s make it interesting.”  
“What are you-”  
Wade began tugging off his own clothes, piece by piece, until he stood almost naked in their living room, save his boxers.  
Peter raised an eyebrow and resisted the urge to properly take in the sight.  
“I know I’ll beat you I’ll let you have a headstart.” He slid onto the couch and began counting Peter’s clothes. “Top, pants,” he tugged on Peter’s jeans. “Underwear, socks and shoes.” He put on a thoughtful face. “So I’m giving you a six point advantage.”  
Peter thought through several good retorts, but in the end, the idea that Wade was so underappreciative of his gamer skill won out. “Fine.”  
Wade nodded. “That’s the spirit.”  
  
XXX  
  
Peter threw his controller down in disgust. Six games. _Six games._  
Tekken 6, Ratchet  & Clank: Up Your Arsenal, Lego Star Wars (in a ‘who can get the most points’ scenario), Plants vs Zombies, Dance Central, _SingStar._  
And he hadn’t won a single one.  
And Wade, Wade was just sitting there, smugly watching Peter strip off piece by piece of clothing, till they were both equally naked.  
Peter had only one hope. _Tony Hawk: Pro Skater 4._  
He was doomed.  
Wade sensed his desperation. “You could just surrender now,” he offered.  
Peter glared at him. “Just put in the disk.”  
Wade shrugged and did as he was bid.  
Peter watched him set up the rest of the game with a scowl and wondered if it was possible the games were somehow rigged. It was either that or he sucked, and he wasn’t going to believe that easily.  
“Trick Attack or Graffiti?” Wade asked.  
“Huh?”  
“What multiplayer game do you want to do?” Wade asked exaggeratedly. “Lose at, I mean.”  
“I don’t care.” Peter regretted it immediately. He could have used the opportunity to pick something he knew Wade would be bad at. Which was nothing, apparently. Instead of a mercenary, he could be a world class gamer.  
Maybe that way, Peter would’ve known better than to agree to this.  
Not that it hadn’t been fun. Wade had ordered pizza around the third game (that Peter had lost). And it wasn’t that he didn’t _enjoy_ having a night with an almost-naked-Wade.  
But it was the principle of the thing.  
If he, Peter Parker, Spider-Man, an Avenger, lost to a man like Deadpool, what hope did the people of New York have?  
“Graffiti,” Wade decided.  
Peter picked up his controller. “Right.”  
_3, 2, 1._  
The game begun. Two minutes on the clock.  
  
XXX  
  
They were thirty seconds in and Peter knew he was going to lose.  
He may as well just give up. His grip on his controlled loosened and he shot a glance at Wade who was completely focussed.  
It was that damned focus. More focussed on the game then Peter had seen him focus on anything.  
Even him.  
Peter made a noise.  
If he couldn’t win…  
He leant in and kissed Wade on the jaw.  
Wade blinked in surprise and looked at him. “What’s up, Peter?”  
Peter gave him his most seductive look and pulled him closer.  
“But the game,” Wade whined.  
Peter kissed him again, nibbling on his ear.  
“Mmm,” Wade moaned, giving in to Peter’s attentions, throwing away the controller in favor of tracing his boyfriend's body.  
“Yes!” Peter shouted, pushing Wade away.  
“What?” Wade asked confused.  
Peter pointed at the screen.  
It loudly declared player two as the winner.  
Wade blinked and looked back at Peter’s hands, where he was still holding his controller.  
Wade’s mouth dropped open.  
“You…you used to sex to cheat?”  
Peter shrugged. “I’m a bad person.”  
Wade narrowed his eyes. Then he stood up wearily. “I guess you get your prize.”  
Peter grinned back. “The feeling of victory is all I need. But,” he added, standing up too. “Since I _did_ cheat…”  
“Mmm?” Wade wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.  
“I guess we both lose.” Peter finished before kissing him.  
“Sounds like my kind of game night.” Wade replied, before dragging him into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering why I didn't stick to one platform, I was going through the multiplayer games I remember playing~ (It's been a while, I'm more of a single player type of gamer) 
> 
> Inspired by this [ imagineyourotp's prompt.](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/39488477078/imagine-your-otp-playing-video-games-in-their)  
>  **Imagine your OTP playing video games in their underwear together.**
> 
> Okay, so I'm [asking for Marvel prompts on my tumblr.](http://crimesofadeadpool.tumblr.com/post/117752343092/send-me-marvel-prompts-ships-please) I've hit a writer's block so I'm hoping you guys might prompt me with some Marvel-related prompts/ships to write about. Please and thank you~


End file.
